


Se supone que eramos dos.

by corvus_v



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M, Multi, Pain
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvus_v/pseuds/corvus_v
Summary: Kenma no era un experto en relaciones humanas ni mucho menos. Pero estaba muy seguro de algo y es que cuando Kuroo le pidió que fueran novios se refería a ellos dos; Tetsurou y Kenma.¿Entonces que tenia que ver Tsukishima Kei?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Se supone que eramos dos.

Kenma no era un experto en relaciones humanas ni mucho menos. Es decir, su mayor interacción era con los NPC de los videojuegos. Pero estaba _muy_ seguro de algo y es que cuando Kuroo le pidió que fueran novios se refería a ellos dos; Tetsurou y Kenma.

Porque hasta donde él había podido ver del mundo, mirando por arriba de su consola, es que los parques se llenan de _parejas_ que comparten un helado; que las iniciales grabadas en los troncos de los árboles son _dos_ ; que no puedes tomar _dos_ manos con _una_ sola; que solo puedes besar _un_ _par_ de labios.

Entonces… ¿Por qué Kuroo estaba besando a Tsukishima cuando su _pareja_ era él, Kenma?

Y no podían culpar a Kenma de malinterpretar la situación o ver cosas que no son porque podía ver _claramente_ como Kuroo le metía la lengua hasta la garganta al rubio alto y amargado de Karasuno.

¿Eso significaba que ya no eran novios? ¿O acaso se puede tener más de uno?

Kenma no tenía una respuesta a estas preguntas, por más tontas u obvias que sonaran, pues temía equivocarse en la respuesta y terminar alejando a Kuroo de su vida. Eso era lo último que quería.

Pero había algo más que era seguro y _es que no le gustaba ver a Kuroo y Tsukishima juntos. Era doloroso._

Al día siguiente, pensó que Kuroo no pasaría por él para ir a la escuela. Porque quizás ya no eran nada y ya no sería deber de Kuroo el ir por él todas las mañanas para asegurarse de que asistiera a clases y eso le dolía más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Pero lo cierto es que apenas y abrió la puerta, su amigo de la infancia ya estaba ahí. Esperándolo con su endemoniadamente encantadora sonrisa.

—Te despertaste temprano hoy. —le dijo un poco sorprendido pero Kenma pudo identificar el orgullo oculto. —Muy bien, Kenma.

Y entonces se acercó a él y lo beso. _Igual que a Tsukishima ayer._

Oficialmente, Kenma Kozume estaba confundido. ¿No estaba ayer Kuroo _besando_ a Tsukishima? Si, definitivamente lo estaba. ¿Entonces porque diablos lo _besaba_ justo ahora como si nada?

Como si él fuera el único que había probado esos labios. Labios, que por un segundo, le supieron amargos y ajenos. Lejos de ser los tan familiares y dulces labios que recuerda que su amigo de la infancia y, al parecer todavía, novio.

— ¿Nos vamos, entonces?

Kenma no respondió nada pero atino a asentir, y eso basto para Kuroo pues no era nada fuera de lo común que por las mañanas el cabeza de pudin tardara un poco en hacer arrancar su cerebro con normalidad.

Durante el camino a la escuela no dijeron palabra alguna y se limitaron a observar del paisaje mientras se tomaban de las manos. _Dos manos unidas. Una pareja_. Eso eran, ¿cierto? Quizás lo que vio ayer tiene otra explicación.

_«Vamos, Kenma, eres más listo que eso._ _»_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nada había cambiado. Absolutamente nada. Tetsurou seguía besándolo como siempre, lo tomaba de la mano como siempre, le llamaba por apodos como siempre. ¡Todo era como siempre, solo ellos dos!

Eran novios.

Pero entonces, la presencia de Tsukishima Kei volvió como lo hace una tormenta, destruyendo la calma que lo antecede. Cuando el rubio regreso a Tokyo, para el campamento de entrenamiento, las cosas entre él y Kuroo se pusieron algo extrañas.

Ya no lo acompañaba de regreso, se quedaba hablando entre partido y partido con el rubio de lentes, le tenía que repetir la estrategia del juego cuando, de vez en vez, su mirada se desviaba a la cancha donde se encontrara el Karasuno, no le tomaba de la mano ni le abrazaba y mucho menos le besaba. Kuroo estaba en otro mundo, o mejor dicho, en la luna.

Tsukishima había puesto todo de cabeza. ¿Lo sabía o estaba tan confundido como él?

Y todo se ponía todavía más raro pues, cuando pensó que todo había sido una mala jugarreta de su imaginación y Kuroo realmente solo era amigable con Kei, los encontró abrazados y besándose contra la pared del gimnasio.

Desde ese punto de vista… hasta parecían una _pareja_.

No tenía claro que debía hacer en esa situación; ¿debía entrar, interrumpirlos y exigir una explicación? ¿o entrar y gritarles toda clase de improperios?

Era una decisión difícil y problemática que no estaba dispuesto a contestar en este momento. Porque su pecho dolía mucho. Así que simplemente corrió lejos de ahí, sintiendo como las lágrimas se aglomeraban en las esquinas de sus ojos, sin llegar a derramarse.

Esto poco a poco se transformaba en una situación inaguantable. Todo esto era completamente nuevo para Kenma, pues el mundo de las relaciones románticas siempre le fue algo indiferente pero ahora, estando con Kuroo y que de repente llegara Tsukishima a reclamar un lugar en su misma posición era demasiado para él. Sentía que perdería la cabeza en cualquier minuto.

Quizás lo mejor era afrontarlo de una vez por todas.

Así que una noche, cuando todos estaban dormidos, decidió entrar a la sección del Karasuno. Camino de puntillas por los pasillos, rogando porque ninguno de los profesores lo encontrara, le reprendiera y lo mandara de regreso a su cama. Para su suerte, no se topó con un profesor, sino que se encontró con el mismísimo Kei Tsukishima, que al parecer también imitaba su caminar, pues recién llegaba a descansar.

_«Seguramente estuvo con Kuroo._ _»_

—Kei—le llamo en su habitual tono de voz apacible, llamando de inmediato la atención del rubio al pensar que había sido descubierto. — ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Tsukishima miro a sus costados y luego volvió a mirar a Kenma. Entonces asintió y siguió al rubio teñido afuera, donde nadie les escucharía. El viento era helado y azotaba sus cuerpos con fuerza, erizando sus pieles pero ninguno parecía inmutarse, solo mirándose fijamente a la espera de que alguno hablara.

Como es obvio, Kenma comenzó. Y como estamos hablando de Kenma, es sencillo decir que no se fue por las ramas.

— ¿Tu y Kuroo están saliendo?

Tsukishima pareció congelarse después de eso. No pronuncio palabra alguna y en su lugar, las trago. Kenma pensó que saldría corriendo en cualquier momento, aunque eso no sonara en nada a algo que Kei haría. Y tenía razón, no lo hizo.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso? —articulo por fin, con tanta naturalidad que era imposible creer que hace un segundo se había quedado pasmado.

Con temor, Kenma preguntó:

— ¿Eso es un sí?

—… si, lo estamos.

Entonces Kenma se sintió como un idiota. Un maldito idiota.

Y aunque no quería saberlo, necesitaba saber desde hace cuánto tiempo Kuroo llevaba mintiéndole en la cara.

—Desde hace unos cuantos meses, tal vez cuatro. —había respondido Tsukishima, sintiendo un cosquilleo en los labios al, por fin, hablar de alguien de su relación con el capitán de Nekoma.

4 meses. Él y Kuroo llevaban _saliendo_ hace 6 meses. ¿Sera que se había cansado de él pero no fue capaz de dejarlo? ¿No lo quería lastimar acaso?

¡Quería enojarse con Tsukishima! Pero al ver su rostro, aunque serio como siempre, con un pequeño brillo en su mirada y un rojo coloreándole las mejillas supo que no podía hacerlo. Porque Tsukishima también creía que era el único; él no sabía de su relación con Kuroo.

—Kei, quizás hay algo que debas saber…

— ¿Qué cosa?

¿Debería hacerlo? Lastimaría a Tsukishima y lo sabía. Pero quizás era mejor ahora y no más adelante, cuando los sentimientos ya fueran incontrolables.

_Como en su caso._

—Yo también salgo con Kuroo. Desde hace seis meses.

Y el rostro pasmado de Kei volvió a aparecer, solo que esta vez era cubierto con una fina capa de tristeza. Aquello le había dolido y Kenma lo sabía, lo que lo hacía sentir un poco culpable al haber sido él quien rompió el corazón del de lentes.

Aunque, ¿todo esto no era en realidad culpa de Kuroo?

Él había sido el responsable que salir con ambos al mismo tiempo. De besarlos de la misma manera. De abrazarlos de la misma manera. De decirles el mismo frio y vacío “te amo”.

Después de tal declaración, no se sorprendió de ver unas pequeñas y solitarias lagrimas bajar por las mejillas de Tsukishima, incluso si se trataba de él, la persona más amargada y sarcástica que alguna vez conoció. Pero si se sorprendió de sí mismo, al acercarse al más alto y ofrecerle un lugar entre sus brazos.

Se abrazaron y lloraron por un buen rato. Quizás no se trataban mucho y apenas y se dirigían la palabra durante los entrenamientos, pero justo ahora tenían algo en común que los invitaba a desahogarse en los brazos del otro.

Habían sido engañados por la persona que amaban y, que por _x_ o _y_ razón, termino siendo la misma. Lo que lo hacía peor.

No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron afuera pero para cuando se calmaron y se separaron, fueron empujados hasta el comedor por Sugawara y Yaku, quienes les reprendían por haber salido sin desayunar —claramente no sabían que ni siquiera habían dormido—. Por lo que no tuvieron de otra más que seguirlos y sentarse en el comedor, aunque realmente no tenían apetito para nada.

Kenma fue el primero en ponerse de pie cuando vio a Kuroo entrar por la puerta con su sonrisa felina y su camiseta de tirantes holgada que usaba para dormir. Se veía tan malditamente bien, igual que siempre. ¿Es que acaso no le importaba estar jugando con sus corazones?

Sintiendo como la rabia comenzaba a hacer estragos en su cuerpo, intento disimular mientras caminaba hasta Kuroo con la mirada de Kei pegada a su espalda, preguntándole silenciosamente que demonios pensaba hacer.

—Kuroo… ¿podemos hablar… a solas?

El otro solo lo miro con una sonrisa.

—Seguro.

Salieron una detrás del otro hasta una de las canchas, la más lejana para ser específicos. Se miraron frente a frente pero ninguno dijo nada y eso comenzaba a poner incomodo a Kuroo, pues aunque estaba a acostumbrado a sumergirse en silencios prolongados cada vez que estaba con Kenma, este se sentía diferente. Como si pudiera asfixiarse en cualquier momento.

Pero no pudo pronunciar ni media palabra antes de que la mano de Kozume impactara en su rostro.

— ¡Idiota!

Aquella palabra, que jamás espero venir de Kenma, impacto en Kuroo como una daga envenenada. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo tan de repente?

—Kenma… ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Y quizás no debió preguntar eso. Pues fue la primera vez que vio a Kenma perder el control de sus emociones.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡Sucede que eres un mentiroso! —grito el rubio, dejando ir toda su voz en un rasposo y doloroso tono —¡Creí que éramos pareja! _¡Se supone que éramos dos!_

Tenía ganas de llorar. Unas ganas tan inmensas que era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa. Y no se contuvo, por una vez en su vida dejaría que las emociones tomaran control de su cuerpo y lo desgarraran por completo. Dejaría que su cuerpo se moviera como sintiera que fuera necesario, incluso si eso significaba que terminaría lastimándose a sí mismo.

— ¡Pensé que me querías, Kuroo! —No podía dejar de gritar. No _quería_ dejar de gritar.

—Kenma… por supuesto que te quiero…

— ¡Pero también a Tsukishima! ¡¿O me equivoco?!

Kuroo no dijo nada y eso fue respuesta suficiente para Kenma. Camino el par de pasos que lo separaban del robusto cuerpo del azabache y, aun con las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, le acaricio la mejilla. Lo acaricio con tanta devoción que su corazón no hizo más que romperse un poco más.

—Adiós, Kuroo.

No atino a decir nada más, y ni siquiera entendía porque diablos se había despedido de él. Lo seguiría viendo, eso era seguro. No podría deshacerse de todos los años que paso al lado de Kuroo con un simple “adiós”. Los años no podían desaparecer por arte de magia. Las palabras no curaban heridas _. Los corazones no pueden dividirse._

Hasta donde Kenma sabe, cuando alguien le pide a otra persona ser su novio significa que son una _pareja_. Una pareja está compuesta por _dos_ partes. Y ahora, Kenma está completamente seguro, de que ya no es la otra mitad de nadie.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, solo dos personas han leído ese one-shot que llevaba un año acumulando polvo en borradores porque no me terminaba de gustar y esas weas pero al final dije "al diablo" y aquí estamos-
> 
> No tengo mucho que decir sobre este one-shot, excepto que Kuroo fue un hijo de puta y no nos gustan los hijos de puta, ¿verdad? Sean fieles, chavos, no esta chido poner o tener los cuernos (?)
> 
> En fin, espero que les haya gustado uwu nos leemos luego~


End file.
